HUMANS IN MEGAKAT CITY
by Roller77
Summary: A sequal to Katkind meets Humankind. The Lestors take a vacation in Megakat City, but when Dr.Viper captures young Timothy, can the SWAT Kats save the human boy in time?
1. Chapter 1

HUMANS IN MEGAKAT CITY

Introduction- Here's a sequal to Katkind meets Mankind. It's been a year since Dr. Lestor and his team of scientists created the portal to the kat universe. Frank and his family decide to visit Megakat City, but when young Timothy is captured by that evil psycho Dr. Viper, can the SWAT Kats save the human boy in time?

Chapter One

"There, that's the last of everything.." nodded Mrs. Lestor, as she zipped up her suitcase. "Thanks for your help Callie, I certainly appreciate it.."

"You're quite welcome, Tracy.." smiled the Deputy Mayor of Megakat City, who had been staying with the Lestors for the past week. It had been a year to the day that Frank and his team had discovered the alien kat world, and to his son's delight, they would soon be spending a whole month there to take in all the sights. Callie had spent the last week vacationing in the human city of Las Vegas, after she had assured Mayor Manx that her secretary Ms. Longtail would handle all of the city's paperwork, and of course, the Mayor's speeches. But it was time now for the Deputy Mayor to go back home, and deal with those things herself. Her suitcase was already packed and in the trunk of her green sedan, which was parked in the Lestor's driveway.

"All ready to go, son?" asked Tim's father.

"You better believe it, Megakat City, here we come!" exclaimed Timothy, as he ran outside to their SUV.

Giggling, Callie said, "You two have a wonderful son, he's so full of energy!"

"Don't I know it, especially since he found out that his two favorite cartoon heroes were actually real.." smiled Tracy.

"I still find it hard to believe that in this world, I'm a cartoon.." sighed Ms. Briggs, as they joined Tim outside."Too bad I can't watch the SWAT Kats cartoon myself, since it reveals their identities, which I don't want to know.."

"Yeah, your world's omegas would especially want to know.." said Frank, "Which is why only the SWAT Kats themselves can watch the show. Speaking of which, Razor sent us a letter saying that he and T-bone are going to show Tim around their hangar tomorrow.."

"OH YEAH, I can't wait!" shouted Tim, as he buckled himself into the back seat. "Come on Dad, let's go already!"

"Patience son, Megakat City isn't going anywhere.." smiled his father. "I think that's your cue to pull out of the drive, Callie.."

Laughing, she said, "As you wish, young Timothy.."

With Ms. Briggs' car in the lead, She and the Lestors drove out into the desert, where the portal to the kat universe was located. Razor and Professor Hackle had created a device to shrink it back to normal size, after Dark Kat had enlarged it in order to fly his Fear ship into the human world.  
>The omega had wanted to kill Frank and his scientists, but once the SWAT Kats shot his jet down, Dark Kat was killed himself by a human SWAT team. In order than no other omegas would enter the human world ever again, human security forces were set up on one side of the portal, while kat enforcers guarded the other side. Only two or three humans or kats were allowed each month to visit each other's dimentions. Nobody with a criminal background, kat or human, was allowed to travel through the portal, and even if you were a law abiding citizen or katizen, you had to fill out a bunch of paperwork just to be put on the list. But because Dr. Lestor and his family were the first humans to meet katkind, they could visit Megakat City anytime they wished. They reached the portal's location in ten minutes, and once the guards spotted Ms. Briggs sedan and Frank's SUV, they waved both vehicles through. On the other side of the portal, Commander Feral and his niece Felina were there to greet them.<p>

"Welcome back, Deputy Mayor.." smiled Ulyssis, as Callie stopped her car next him. "Mayor Manx will be relieved when he sees you, he's itching to come through the portal himself tomorrow."

"I know, he's going to spend a week playing golf with the reporter John Grant, he's taking Manx to three different golf courses across the United States.." sighed Ms. Briggs.

"Lucky him.." huffed Feral, "Well, let's go then Mr. Lestor, just follow my car, I'll show you where your hotel is!"

"Thank you Commander!" yelled Frank. Thirty minutes later, the Lestors SUV pulled into the parking lot of Megakat Towers, which was located in the very center of downtown. Once the vehicle was parked, Timothy jumped out of the SUV, and grinned from ear to ear as he gazed at the incredible scenery around them.

"Oh my goodness dear, you were right, the sky here is green.." said Mrs. Lestor, as they took their suitcases out, and gave them to the awaiting kat porters.

"Now would I fib to you about that?" grinned Frank, as they walked into the hotel lobby. As expected, reporter Anne Gora was there to welcome the famous humans to Megakat City.

"Ladies and gentlekats, here they are, Dr. Lestor and his family, who will be staying with us for the next month!" smiled the she-kat reporter. "Dr. Lestor, do either you, your wife or your son have anything to say to the katizens?"

"Er.. hello?" muttered Frank, as he looked into the camera that Johnny was holding.

"HI THERE KAT FRIENDS!", exclaimed Timothy, waving his arms, "WOW, I really can't believe I'm actually here, in Megakat City! And tomorrow, the SWAT Kats are going to show me their hangar! How AWESOME is THAT?"

"Easy son,take it easy..." smiled his mother,patting him on the shoulder, "We've got plenty to do today first, Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Briggs are taking us out to dinner this afternoon, and then we're going to visit Megakat Museum, and get a personal tour by Dr. Sinian..."

"We hope you all enjoy yourselves.." nodded Ms. Gora, as Johnny turned off the camera. "I asked Callie to join you for dinner, we're going to the Kat Bay Club, they have the best seafood in town."

"Great!" said Frank. "What time is dinner?"

"Ms. Briggs and I will pick you up at 5:00 P.M..." said Anne, "About two hours from now."

" Fine, that will give us plenty of time to unpack, and relax for a bit.." said Tracy. "Come on son, Callie said she rented out the penthouse suite for us, so we'll be able to get a birdeye view of the entire city.."

"Cool!" said Timothy, as he and his parents entered the lift. Reaching the top floor, they entered the luxerious suite, which was the most expensive hotel room in the entire city.

"Oh my god!" gasped Frank, as his gazed in amazement at the interior, "I feel like I'm Donald Trump!"

The Lestors discovered that the suite had a huge living room, dining area, kitchen, and three large bedrooms. It was a literal palace in the skies above Megakat City.

"Pinch me honey, I think I'm dreaming.." sighed Tracy, as she sat down on the plushy living room couch. "We really must thank Callie for this, she didn't have to go so way overboard for us.."

"Come on, she's just trying to make us feel at home.." smiled Frank, as he sat next to his wife, and kissed her cheek. "Now let's unpack, we have a day of fun ahead of us, right son?"

"You know it!" Tim replied, as he gawked out the window at the city below. His ultimate dream had actually come true, he was in Megakat City! But unknown to the young boy and his parents, there was a certain dimented kat/snake who did not want their stay to be pleasant at all. After watching the arrival of the Lestors on TV in his swamp hideaway, Dr. Viper hissed under his breath, "Enjoy your ssssstay while you can, foolish humanssss...because very ssssoon, Megakat City will be mine at lassssst! Hahahahahahahaaa!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Inside his hidden laboratory, Dr. Viper snickered as he mixed a bunch of chemicals that he had stolen from Pumadyne a week earlier. Standing next to him was one of his plantanimals, an ameoboid thing that looked like something out of a nightmare. Speaking to his master in it's own language, which only Viper could understand, the thing said, "Are you sure this plan of yours will work, what if those vile SWAT Kats show up again?"

Stroking the creature's slimy hide, Viper said, "Relaxsssss, my pet, this time, we will not fail. Once we obtain a DNA sample from the human boy and inject it and these chemicals into your body, you will be invincible! We just need to wait for the right moment to capture the human child, and bring him to my labsssss.."

"But when, my master?", asked the plantanimal.

"Tonight, when the boy is asleep.." smiled Viper evily. "Your friends will sneak into his room through the ventilation shaft. As for those accursed SWAT Kats, they will be no match for you, because thanks to these chemicals that I stole, anti-mutigen will not work this time! With the boy's added magical DNA, you will be all powerful! Then together, we will take over Megakat City, and turn it into our own private swampland!"

"I can hardly wait master.." snarled the hideous creature, "I will feed on the SWAT Kats myself.."

Over at the Kat Bay Restaurant, an unsuspecting Timothy Lestor and his parents were having a very enjoyable dinner with Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs, and reporter, Anne Gora. They were seated at a large table in the building's private lounge, so they wouldn't be disturbed by other customers.

"So tell me, how do you like my Citaay so far, hm?" asked the Mayor.

"It's absolutely breathtaking.." sighed Tracy, "And Callie, you didn't have to give us such a luxerious Suite, just a simple motel room would have been fine.."

"Nonsense,, for celebrities like you, you deserve the best!" exclaimed Ms. Briggs.

"We certainly appreciate it.." nodded Frank. "I'm quite interested to have a scientific chat with Dr. Sinian, and get a tour of her museum later.."

"yes, she's very proud of her and her teams' discoveries.." smiled Callie. "But I suspect that young Tim here is very excited to see the SWAT Kats tomorrow.."

"OH, You said it!" gasped the human boy, "Man, to actually see where they keep the Turbokat and all their fancy gadgets, it's gonna be awesome!"

"I'm sure that they'll be glad to see you.." said the Deputy Mayor. The group continued to talk and eat, but then Callie's cell phone started to ring, so she excused herself. Going into the hallway, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Briggs, this is Commander Feral.." came the reply.

"Oh, hello commander, I didn't expect to hear from you, is something the matter?"

"Er.. you might say that.." he sighed, "Are you and Manx having dinner with the Lestors?"

"Yes, we're almost finished actually, why do you ask?" she said.

"Um, because you all had better be on guard.." said Feral. "We just got a report from Pumandyne that a bunch of highly powerful chemicals were stolen from their lab just last week.."

"Oh no.." she gulped, "V-Viper?"

"That's what I suspect too, Deputy Mayor.." he said, "Nothing bad had happened since the theft, but I just know that sicko is up to something, and it just might involve the Lestors. So I'm having some Enforcers guard them at all times. My troops be arriving at the restaurant in ten minutes.."

"Very well sir, the Lestors are going to the Megakat museum right after dinner to get a tour from Dr. Sinian. Should I tell them the truth?"

"Might as well, Ms. Briggs, I just hope they don't decide to go back home.."

"We'll see sir, talk to you later.." sighed callie, who closed up her phone, and returned to her seat.

"Who was that Callieee?" asked Manx, who had a mouthful of food.

"Commander Feral, and I'm afraid he's got some bad news.." she sighed, which caused Manx to nearly choke.

"W-WHAT?", he gasped, "John Grant isn't taking me to Earth's famous golf courses?"

"No,not that, sir.." sighed Ms. Briggs, rolling her eyes, "Some chemicals were stolen from Pumadyne, Feral suspects that Dr. Viper might be up to something.."

"Awww, crud!" exclaimed Timothy, "Not that creep again!"

"Viper?" asked Tracy, "Wh-who's Viper?"

"His name used to be Dr. Elrod Purvis, mom.." said Tim, "He and his colleague Dr. Zyme were working on a snake mutigen that could regenerate things. But Purvis became greedy and tried to steal the mutigen. But then he fell down a flight of stairs, and the stuff spilled all over him. Commander Feral thought he was dead and had Elrod moved to the morgue. But inside the morgue, Purvis regenerated and mutated into a half kat, half snake monster, bent on turning Megakat City into his own private swamp."

"P-P-Please, don't s-scare me like that, young human!" gasped Manx, shivering, "Did you see all of that on the cartoon show?"

"Yes, in full detail.." said Tim. "But don't worry, the SWAT Kats will kick Viper's tail, just like they always do, right Callie?"

"Mmmmhmmm, I know they can stop him", she nodded, patting her purse, and giving the youngster a wink. Winking back at Callie, Tim knew that she was going to call Razor and T-bone on the communicator they gave her. When dinner was over, Callie said she had to go to the bathroom, and once she was in the ladies room, she immediately took the device out of her purse and pressed the emergency button.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

At the Enforcer salvage yard, Jake and Chance were finished fixing all the cars for the day, so they decided to give the Turbokat a shiny new coat of paint. While they were working, Chance said, "I can't wait to see Tim tomorrow, he sounded really excited on TV today!"

"Yep, he sure did.." smiled jake, "Callie told me that he and his parents are visiting Dr. Sinian at the museum this evening, after they have dinner with his honor the mayor and Ms. Briggs at the city's most expensive restaurant."

"The KAT BAY Club?" gasped his partner, "Kats alive, I would just love to go there myself, I hear that their tuna steaks are to die for!"

"Yeah, too bad we'll never be able to afford to go there.." sighed Jake. "Almost done Chance, the Turbokat is looking as good as new!"

"Yep," he said, touching up the edges of the wings with his spray gun, "Now all we have to do is let the paint dry.."

Suddenly, the klaxon alarm went off, causing Jake to sigh, "I think you spoke too soon, buddy.."

Pressing a button on the wall, Chance said, "T-bone here, Ms. Briggs, what's the problem? Aren't you having dinner with the Lestors?"

"We've just finished, " she said, "Don't worry, we're not in danger right now, but something has come up. Feral just called me, and said some dangerous chemicals were stolen from Pumadyne last week.."

"CRUD!" snarled Jake, "It has to be Viper, since Dark Kat is out of the picture.."

"That's what the Commander suspects too, Razor.." Callie said, "That snake hasn't shown his scaley hide since the theft, but we're all staying on alert. Feral's troops are going to bodyguard the Lestors the rest of the evening, until they're safely inside their hotel room.."

"That's a relief, but if you want us too, we'll patrol the skies, and keep our eyes peeled for that creep Viper.." Chance replied.

"Thanks T-bone, I really appreciate it.." Ms. Briggs sighed. "Excuse me guys, I'm going to say my final farewells to the Lestors, then I'm heading home."

"OK, Callie, be careful.." said Jake, as Chance switched off the receiver."Come on buddy, it's blast off time, we'll have to repaint our jet when we come back.."

As the two mechanics changed into their SWAT Kat gear, Frank and his family were leaving the restaurant with a group of Enforcers guarding them. Once the humans were safe inside an Enforcer jeep, they were driven to the museum, which was just a few blocks away from the restaurant. The facility was closed to the public, so Abi could give her guided tour to the Lestors without them being bothered by onlookers. Upon their arrival, Dr. Sinian greeted the human family warmly, and led them inside the museum.

"Goodness, such a fuss!" gasped Tracy, who didn't like all of the military protection they were getting. "We're just a bunch of normal human beings!"

"You forget honey, we have a magical son who can communicate with our pet cat.." grinned Frank.

"I wish we could have brought Chance.." sighed Tim.

"He would just get lost in this big city, honey.." replied his mother, "He's better off staying at the kennel, I hope you can understand that.."

"Yeah.. I suppose your right.." shrugged the boy, as Dr. Sinian started the tour.

"Chance, is that the name of you pet?" questioned Abi, "Curious, the Deputy Mayor told me that one of the mechanics who repairs her car is named Chance. Is he in this cartoon show too?"

"Well, er, um yeah.." muttered Tim, worried that he might reveal the SWAT Kat's real identities, "But, um, he just has a minor role in the show, that's all.."

"Oh, I see.." nodded the she-kat curator, "Now, to begin the tour, let me show you relics from our world's dark ages!"

"You mean the tome of time, cool!" exclaimed the human boy. "I saw the pastmaster use it in the first episode!"

"Something tells me that you also know about the saber-toothed kat that he brought to life.."  
>said Abi with a grin."But, since your parents have never seen the show, come this way, and you can look at the relics for yourselves.."<p>

Dr. Sinian and the Lestors didn't know it, but on the other side of the glass windows, concealing himself from view,was Dr. Viper.

"Hehehehe..." he snarled, "Sssssssoooo, the Enforcers think they can protect little Timothy.. little do they realize is that my pets will grab him tonight, when they think the boy is safe inside his bed...Hehahahahahahahahahaa!"

Dr. Viper continued to stare through the window, but then he heard a loud rumbling noise. Looking up, he gasped, as the Turbokat flew overhead.

"Curses, the SWAT Kats!I can't let them see me!"

Viper quickly slithered down the the side of the building, and into the sewers where several of his plantanimals were waiting.

"So, are they there, master?" asked the larger ameoboid.

"Yesss, but now is not the time to strike, the SWAT Kats are near! Back to the swamp my pets, we will wait until nightfall to make our move!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey T-bone, I think I see something!" exclaimed Razor,"Turn the Turbokat around, I want to get a closer look!"

"Sure thing, partner, what do you see?"

"It looked like Dr. Viper, although I'm not really sure!" said Razor,"He was slithering down the wall of the museum!"

"Crud, then let's get him!" replied his partner. Swooping the jet low to the ground, T-bone looked to where Razor thought he had seen Viper, but there was nothing there.

"Hey, where did that creep go?" gasped Razor.

"I think your eyes are playing tricks on you, buddy.." sighed T-bone."Anything on your dimentional radar?"

"Nah, not even a blip.." muttered Razor, looking at his viewscreen. "That snake must have slithered into the sewers.."

"Or maybe it was just your imagination.." said his partner.

"T-bone, I sware it was Viper, I saw him!" gasped Razor.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I believe you!" he huffed back, "Take it easy, I'm sure the Lestors will be alright tonight. If it will make you feel better, we'll search the area one more time, and then follow the Lestors back to their hotel. Tim is gonna be with us tomorrow, so stop worrying.."

"Your right buddy, the Enforcers and Lieutenant Feral are giving them protection," sighed Razor. "I've just got a bad feeling, that's all.."

Thirty minutes later, after a very interesting tour by Dr. Sinian, the Lestor family returned to their hotel. While his parents went upstairs to their room, Tim decided to check out the video game arcade. There was an old 80's style game in the corner called 'KAT COMMANDOS', so he decided to try it out. Liking the game very much, Tim spent the next 20 minutes playing it until he heard a voice behind him say, "Trying to beat my record, huh pal?"

Turning around upon hearing the familiar voice, Tim exclaimed, "Hey Nathan, I didn't know you were in Megakat City!"

"I convinced my parents to come here for a weeks' vacation.." smiled the former bully, who was now friends with Tim. Ever since the chocolate milk incident last year, Nathan Turner had become a model student, realizing just what a real jerk he turned into. His two sidekicks were also Tim's friends, and the four of them usually hung out together, either during lunch or at recess. Looking at the screen, Nathan gasped, "Oh wow, two million points, you did break my record!"

"You know me, I'm an expert gamesman.." grinned Timothy,"But I'd better go upstairs to my room now, and TRY to get some sleep, I'm seeing the SWAT Kats tomorrow.."

"So I heard.." Nathan replied, "Um, when you do meet Razor and T-bone, can you, ah, kinda tell them that I'm not a creep anymore?"

"Sure thing, bud, I will.." Tim said, patting his friends' shoulder. Excusing himself, he took the elevator back up to the room, where his parents were watching TV.

"Oh, there you are honey, it's late, better get to bed... otherwise you'll be too sleepy to meet the SWAT Kats tomorrow.." said Mrs. Lestor.

"Sure thing Mom.." smiled the boy, "So, what are you two gonna do tomorrow, have you decided?"

"Well, after breakfast, your mother and I are going to do some shopping downtown, and then take a liesurely stroll down to Megakat Bay," said Frank. "Callie told us it's a very beautiful spot.."

"Ok, that sounds nice.." nodded Tim, "See ya in the mornin'.."

"Goodnight honey, pleasant dreams.." smiled Tracy. When her son went into his room, she sighed, "I think it's time for us to turn in too dear, this day has worn me out.."

"Huh, you are not kidding.." yawned Frank. Looking out the window, he saw the Turbokat flying by, which made his mind relax even further.

"With all this protection, I feel like the President.." he muttered, thinking that he and his family was safe and sound inside their hotel room. But a few hours later, as the Lestors were all fast asleep, something was crawling through the ventilator shaft. It was one of Dr. Viper's plananimals, who was given specific instructions not to harm the human boy Timothy, but to bring him alive back to the evil Omega. The creature was a mushroom monster, who had sticky tendrils sticking out of it's greyish hide. It was just big enough to fit through the shaft, and very quickly, it reached the location of Tim's room. Opening the grate, the creature softly lowered itself to the floor. It saw Tim, quite sound asleep, so moving close to the boy's bedside, it reached out with it's tendrils, ready to take the unsuspecting human child back to it's master. But then Tim suddenly woke up out of his dreaming, and spotting the monster, he started to shake with terror. But before Tim could scream for help, the mushroom creature stuck a tendril over the boy's mouth, immediately silencing him. Moments later, the boy, stricken with utter fear, passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back in the human world, an earth cat named Chance was sleeping soundly at the Las Vegas animal shelter, unaware that his master was in danger... that is, until the small tabby woke with a start and gasped, "Ugg, that was a terrible nightmare I just had, Red.."

"Oh really.." yawned the auburn-furred cat next to him, "What was it about?"

"My owner was captured by a mushroom monster.." replied Chance, shivering,"That's the last time that I'll eat three helpings of sardines before I go to bed.."

Closing his eyes again, he drifted back to sleep, only to have the same re-occuring nightmare. Now he saw some creepy lizard sticking a saringe into his master's arm. Yowling, Chance woke back up, and gasped, "MASTER! Red, I've got to get out of here, Timmy is really in danger, I just know it!"

"Huh, are you sure?", said the other cat.

"Why would I have such a vivid dream as that!" exclaimed Chance. "He must have been captured while visiting that other world!"

"Ohh, you mean the one where we cats are in charge?", smiled Red. "Now that's a place I would just love to visit, no eating out of trash cans anymore, or stupid humans stepping on you..."

"Then help me get out of this prison, and you can come with me.." Chance nodded.

"Deal.." smiled Red, "But how do you propose that we get that gate door open.." said his friend, pointing.

"With a very LOUD distraction..." nodded Chance, "Start meowing as loud as you can to get that human over there to unlock the gate. We'll make break for it, and jump out that open window over there.."

"Right, I don't like that human anyways, she calls me snookums all the time.." growled Red.

"Yeah, and me chubby.." said Chance, sticking out his tongue. "Alright, on the count of three, we'll start meowing! One, two, three!"

"MEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!", howled Chance and Red together, not just once but three times. Turning her head, the human caretaker pouted, and sighed, "Awww, what's the matter guys, are you hungry? Alright then, I'll open the gate, and bring you some nice tuna.."

Filling two bowls, the caretaker, named Alice, unlocked the door of the gate, and stepped into the pen to feed the suppossed two hungry felines. But she had no idea that Chance and Red were about to make a kitty jailbreak.

"NOW!" shouted Chance. Immediately, the two cats made a dash out of the pen, to Alice's utter surprise. She turned around and gawked, as they jumped up onto the ledge and out the window.

"No, Snookums, Chubby, come back!" Alice shouted, running out the door But she wasn't fast enough to catch the escaping felines, who had ran at full speed into the desert. Luckily for Chance and Red, the shelter was located on the edge of Las Vegas, only a mile from the portal. During his discussions with his master last week, Chance had been told by Tim exactly where the entrance to the kat dimention was. And sure enough, after about fifteen minutes of running, the two earth cats found the portal. There were two human guards standing in front of it, but since Red and Chance were so small, they easily snuck passed the guards, and jumped through. This world's desert looked just like the human one, but the two guards on the other side of the portal were kat people.

"Huh, I wonder if they speak our language?", pondered Red.

"Only one way to find out.." said Chance, who decided to jump on the hood of an Enforcer jeep that was parked nearby. "Hey there, you two!" he shouted at the guard kats. "I need to talk with you, it's very important!"

"WHAT in the world?" gasped one of the Enforcers, who was actually Lieutenant Felina Feral. Staring at Chance, she said, "What are you, a miniature kat?"

"I'm an Earth cat, miss, and I'm so glad you can understand me.." sighed Chance, "Come on up Red, so we can talk to these nice people who look like us.."

"Righto, bud.." said his fellow feline, jumping onto the hood next to Chance. Staring wide eyed at a quite baffled Felina, Red growled, "Meowrr, oh baby, where have you been all my life, you're cute.."

"Um, Lieutenant.." muttered Felina's second, "If I'm not mistaken, that, er, creature, is flirting at you.."

"I know, I heard.." she sighed, "Sorry little guy, you're not my type...but can both of you, um earth cats explain to me why you are here?"

"We must find my master, Tim Lansing!" exclaimed Chance, "I can sense that he's been captured, and is in extreme danger!"

"Oh yes, Tim did say that he owned a cat.." smiled Felina, "An Earth cat named Chance, that is.. but don't worry, he and his family are safe and sound in their hotel, I drove them there myself."

"I tell you he's in danger!" exclaimed Chance. "He's been taken by a snake creature who means to do him harm, I saw it in my dreams!"

"WHAT?" gasped the other enforcer, "That sounds like Dr. Viper to me, Lieutenant, this little kat might be telling us the truth!"

"CRUD, then let's get to the hotel on the double!" Felina replied. "Hop inside my jeep, Earth cats, we'll see if what you dreamed is really true.."

"You ARE the she-kat of my dreams, beautiful.." snickered Red, causing Felina to growl under her breath, "Didn't you just hear me, you little creep, I said you're not my type.."

"Hard to get, huh?", purred the earth cat, who was absolutely love struck, "Well, don't worry, you'll come around to me, sooner or later.."

"Crud, why me?" sighed Lieutenant Feral, as she started up her jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When Timothy Lestor woke up the first time, and saw the mushroom monster right over him, he thought he was having some kind of horrible nightmare. But the second moment he came out of unconsciousness, the boy realized that what he had seen was no dream. Tim found himself lying flat on a table with his wrists and ankles strapped down to it with rope. And looking right down on him with an evil smirk on his face was none other than Dr. Viper!

"Ahh, your awake boy, welcome back.." hissed the villain.

"What's going on?" gasped Tim, "Where am I?"

"Why, you are in my labsssss, in my hidden cove in the sssswamp.." said Dr. Viper, "But please, do not try to sssstruggle, there is nobody here to sssave you boy, you are mine.."

"But why?" gasped Tim, "Why have you captured ME, I'm just a human!"

"You're not any ordinary human, child!" snapped Viper, "I saw what you did last year to Dark Kat's bomb! With one wish, you destroyed it! You have magical DNA in you, and I will use it to create a monster which will level Megakat City! Now, just hold still, this will hurt a bit.."

Timothy gulped, as Dr. Viper came forward with a long needle in his scaley paws. The boy hated getting shots and his blood taken at a normal doctor's office, and but this needle looked even longer and sharper. Tim winced in pain, as the Doctor jabbed him in the arm, and started to draw a vile of his blood. A few minutes later, Viper was finished, and pulled the needle out quite quickly, causing Tim to grimace.

"Ohhhh, I am ssssooo sssorry, did I hurt you? Hehahaha..." laughed Viper.

"You won't get away with this, you creep!" exclaimed Tim, as tears ran down his cheeks, "My pals the SWAT Kats will kick your slimy tail, but good!"

"Not this time, boy!" snarled the evil snake, "Once I finish mixing all of the chemicals that I ssstole from Pumadyne, and inject them and your blood into one of my plantanimals, it will become invincible! In other words, I hope those meddling SSSWAT Katsss show up, because right after you see them destroyed boy, I will let my plantanimals feed on you.."

Closing his eyes, Timothy started to cry in absolute agony, and passed out. Meanwhile, over at the hotel, Felina had arrived with the two earth kats Chance and Red. They took the elevator upstairs, and then Felina kncoked hard on the door of the Lestors apartment. A few moments later, a weary Frank Lestor answered, and yawned, "Er, Lieutenant Feral, what are you doing here, it's three in the morning.."

"Call it a hunch, but your son might be in trouble, is he still in his room?" asked Felina.

"Of course, he went to bed at ten o'clock.." sighed Frank, who then saw the two Earth cats standing on the floor next to the Lieutenant.

"Chance?" he gasped, picking up his son's pet, "What's he doing here, we left him at the Kennel yesterday.."

"I escaped, that's what.."replied Chance, although Frank couldn't understand what he was saying. "Lieutenant, can you PLEASE tell Frank to open the door of Tim's room and just see if he is alright or not?"

"Alright Chance, I will.." said Felina. "Your pet wants you to check on Tim anyways.."

"You can understand all that meowing?" muttered Frank.

"Perfectly clear to me.." she replied, "You mean, you can't understand him? That's funny, you can understand me quite well, doctor.."

"Most likely because your speech patterns are more highly developed than Chance's.." said Frank."Since he's a feline like you are, you can understand his tongue, while my brain waves can't decipher it.."

"WHATEVER.." growled Chance, who quickly jumped out of Frank's arms, and started to sniff the air. Picking up his master's scent, the tabby followed it to the boy's room.

"Got something, pal?" asked Red, following him.

"Yes, my master and the creature who took him!" gasped Chance, who started to scratch at the door. By this time, Mrs. Lestor had woken up, and joining her husband and the lieutenant, she yawned, "Honey what's going on, why is Ms. Feral here?"

"She seems to think that Tim is in trouble, but I was just about to assure her that everything was alright.." smiled Frank, who proceeded to open the door to his son's room. Turning on the light, he was just about to point at the bed where he boy lay sleeping, when his wife screamed.

"OH NO!" she gasped, staring at the empty bed, "Tim's gone!"

"CRUD!" snarled Felina, who immediately spotted the open ventilator shaft, and what appeared to be a trail of dirt and vines leading directly to it. "Chance was right all along, that creep Viper did take him!"

Lieutenant Feral immediately called Enforcer Headquarters and told her Uncle what had happened. Ten minutes later, the Commander arrived with a bunch of Enforcer soldiers, who searched the area around the hotel, and found one of the boy's socks in an alley near the sewers.

"Kats alive, we're too late.." growled Feral, "That scum Viper has that poor human child in his clutches!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Commander Feral had the unfortunate task of telling the Deputy Mayor what had happened to Timothy, after which she immediately called the SWAT Kats, who had just returned to the hangar. Balling his paws together in rage, T-bone growled, "Buddy, I should have listened to you, and landed right then and there! If Viper harms one hair on that kid, I'll rip that slimy snake limb from limb!"

"Easy now buddy, what's done is done, all we can do now is try to save Tim.." said Razor, as they took off again. "But we have to be careful, I think Viper will be suspecting us, and use Tim as a shield.."

"But why would he grab that kid, just to lure us into the swamp?" gasped T-bone.

"That and something else, I'm afraid.." sighed Razor. "He stole some chemicals from Pumadyne, so he must want to use Tim's DNA in whatever he might be creating. The last monsters Viper made when he flooded Megakat City were laced with the chemical x-63, which could be counteracted with anti-mutigen. But with Tim's human DNA added to the mix.."

"Crud, I see what you mean, this time it might have no effect on it!" T-bone said, "So what do you propose we should do, find something stronger?"

"Yeah, and I think Professor Hackle might be able to help us, so we'll stop at his lab. As you recall, the Professor used to work at Pumadyne.."

"Razor, he just built weapons for the Enforcers, he wasn't involved with making chemicals.." said his partner.

"Not directly, but he still may have knowledge about what to do about counteracting the chemicals that Viper stole.." he replied. A few minutes later, they landed on the beach near the Professor's residence, and were greeted by the elderly kat, who was expecting them.

"Ahhh, SWAT Kats, I'm glad you are here, Ms. Briggs just informed me of the terrible news.." sighed Hackle, "Quickly, come inside my lab, I may have something which will help you.."

"Not another robot, I hope.." muttered T-bone, as he and Razor followed Hackle into his workshop.

"No, nothing like that," he said, "I have a substance here in my possession which I think will neutralize the chemicals Viper took from Pumadyne Labs."

"See T-bone, what did I tell ya?" grinned Razor, "What is it, Professor?"

Retrieving a vile of liquid from a glass case, Professor Hackle gently handed it to Razor.

"Be very, very careful with this, my friend, it is highly toxic, which is why this vile is made of solid iron. It's a good thing that Pumadyne does not make this substance anymore, because if Viper ever got his claws on it... oh dear, I would hate to think of the ramifications.."

"Um, but what is it, Professor?" asked Razor, "What's so dangerous about it?"

'It's the chemical x-1000..." sighed Hackle, "It will eat through anything, including solid steel. Iron is the only substance that the chemical won't dissolve, so, if viper uses those chemicals he stole, and that poor child's DNA to create another monstrosity, this substance will definitely destroy it."

"Yeah, if we get a clear shot at it.." muttered T-bone, "Plus, we don't want to put Tim's life in danger.."

"That's why we'll need the Enforcers to help us, buddy..." said Razor, as he turned on the radio in his helmet. "This is the SWAT Kats, calling Commander Feral, please respond.."

"Feral here.." came the reply, "Normally, I would tell you to get off my frequency, hot shot, but since Tim's life is at stake, we'll need all the help we can get.."

"We think the same way, Commander.." said T-bone. "We're at Professor Hackle's lab, he gave us something that will give us the upper paw on Viper."

"Yeah, so here's my plan, Commander.." added Razor, who explained it quickly to Feral, because they didn't have a lot of time to spare.

"You know, it just might work, SWAT Kat.." muttered the Commander. "I'll meet you at the edge of the swamp in ten minutes, out.."

"Huh, never thought I would ever hear Feral agreeing with us!" smiled T-bone, as he shut off his radio. "Come on Razor, let's kick Viper's tail for good this time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Timothy Lansing had just given up all hope of being rescued, so just to pass the time more quickly, he looked across the room at Dr. Viper, who was in the process of mixing the chemicals, and said, "I must say, I really got to hand it to you, seems like this evil plan of yours will really work, doc. Dark Kat, and all the rest of the Omegas are second fiddle compared to you, Viper.."

"If you're trying to compliment me, so I'll release you, you can forget it.." hissed the villain.

"Oh, by all means no, like you said, I'm your prisoner forever.." muttered Tim, shaking his head, "I just think your the baddest kat ever, those SWAT Kats are really in for it, this time. Eh, but what do I care, as soon as you destroy them, I'm plantanimal chow anyways.."

"Hmmmmm.." Viper said, turning his head, "If I let you go from that table, boy, will you assist me in mixing these chemicals? The process will go faster with you helping me.."

"Sure, why not, I really don't have a choice, do I?", Tim shrugged, "But I'm no scientific genious like you are, doc.."

"That's alright, I will show you what to do.." said Viper, who stood up, and using a sharp knife, cut off the rope from the child's wrists and ankles. "But don't get any funny ideas about turning on me!"

Pointing at the ameoboid plantanimal standing nearby, the Omega growled, "One move against me, and my pet will devour you, underssstand, boy?"

Sitting up, and staring wide-eyed at the monster, Tim gulped, "P-Point taken, doc.."

Meanwhile, at the edge of the swamp, Commander Feral and his Enforcers were ready to invade Dr. Viper's territory. Felina was quite upset that she had to give the two Earth cats a ride in her jeep, but Chance was Tim's pet, and having some sort of magical connection with the human, he could sense exactly what sort of danger the boy was in at the moment.

"He's really scared, Lieutenant.." sighed Chance, "But he's still alive, for the moment.."

"Thank goodness.." said Felina, "Uncle, the boy is still alive, ready to start the SWAT Kats plan when you are!"

"Very good, then let's do this!" exclaimed Ulyssis over the radio, "Enforcers, move out, and attack!"

At once, the Commander's troops rolled into the swampland in all-terrain vehicles, with three cannons taking up the rear. They shot at any plantanimal that attacked them, which Razor hoped would cause quite a distraction, and it sure enough did. Hearing the maylay, Viper quickly ran out of his labs, and saw the approaching Enforcer vehicles.

"How dare they invade my territory!" snarled Viper, who went back inside, and grabbed Tim by the arm. " So, the Enforcers think they can rescue you, hmm? Looks like the SWAT Kats have become scared, and are too frightened to face me! So be it, they will all face their doom in a matter of moments! Since we've finished mixing the chemicals, I don't need you anymore, boy! You will be my creations' first victim!"  
>Throwing Tim against the wall, Dr. Vipers injected the chemicals and the boy's blood into the Ameoboid creature. In a few seconds, it doubled in size, and then the thing grew larger, and larger and larger, until it was over thirty feet tall! By this time, it had broken through the roof of Viper labs, and proceeded to tear the structure to bits. Viper laughed maniacally, because he didn't care if his labs were destroyed, because very soon, in his mind, all of Megakat City would be his. Tim had managed to escape outside, but then he tripped on a vine, and falling flat on his back, the frightened boy gulped, as the giant ameoboid monster hovered over him.<p>

"Time for your dinner, my pet.." sneered Viper, pointing at Timothy.

Tim closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the huge jowels of the creature, but then his ears heard something... a very loud roaring sound!

"SWAT KATS!" , snarled Viper, as the Turbokat made it's dive at the monster creature. "Come to your doom, nothing can stop my monster, anti-mutigen has no effect on it!"

The evil snake had no idea that Razor and T-bone had something far more powerful than anti-mutigen, so he simply smiled and watched, as a single missile was fired at the creature. The missile itself had no effect, simply bouncing off the creature's hide like a rubber band.

"Hehahahahahaha!" laughed Viper, "Isssss that the besst you can doo, SSSwat katss?"

Tim looked up, and noticing something right away, he grinned, "No doc, my pals have outsmarted you again, take a look at your prize creation now!"

"WHAT?" gasped Viper, as the ameoboid began to shrink in size, "Noooo, it's not possible!"

Landing their jet, Razor and T-bone hurried over to Tim, who was grateful to say the least. Quickly, the three jumped into the Turbokat, and blasted off, before the ineviteable happened. Calling Feral, T-bone said, "It's done Commander, get your troops out of the swamp, and I mean now!"

"Roger that, everybody move!" Feral said.

Tim looked down, and saw that the ameoboid monster was back to it's normal size, but the thing was also glowing a bright red. Moments later, it exploded in a huge ball of flames, causing a chain reaction with the other chemicals that Viper was using. In a matter of seconds, the entire swamp was on fire.

"Crud, what did you guys use on that thing?" gasped Tim, staring down at the carnage.

"A chemical called X-1000, professor Hackle gave it to us.." said Razor, " I inserted the vile of chemicals into the nose cone of the missile. The stuff eats through anything, including giant ameoba monsters! Plus, as you can see, it's also highly unstable.."

"Yeah, but we'd better do something about that fire before it spreads.." nodded T-bone. Quickly, Razor used some foam bomb missiles to douse the flames. When the fire was completely out, the SWAT Kats landed to see if they could find any trace of Dr. Viper. Tim looked around as well, and in a few momenets, he spotted something... Viper's charred lab coat.

"But no Viper.." growled T-bone, "Crud, how could that snake have gotten away?"

"He didn't, T-bone.." sighed Razor, who had found a grizzly corpse 30 feet from the article of clothing. Viper had been burned so badly, that he was completely unrecognizeable. Only his scorched snaky tail proved that the Omega had been fried to a crisp.

"Oh, now that's just gross!" gasped Tim, looking away. Moments later, Commander Feral and his Enforcers arrived on the scene, and jumping out of Felina's jeep, Chance ran up to Tim, and jumped into his master's arms.

"CHANCE?" exclaimed the boy, "Holy cow, what are you doing here?"

"I came to save you, of course.." purred the cat, as he licked the boy's face.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, we would have never found out that Viper kidnapped you.." smiled Felina.

"Hey, what about ME, gorgeous?" grinned Red, who stood alongside the Lieutenant, "I helped too, you know.."

"Yes, I suppose you did..." she smiled, picking up the Earth cat, and scratching his ears.  
>"But you're still not my type, no matter how cute you are.."<p>

"Oh yeah, did you hear that, she thinks I'm cute!" growled Red, "But your right, I don't think it would work out between us love, I prefer the smaller earth cats anyways..."

This comment caused everyone to laugh, after which the group breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Viper was finally dead. Later on that afternoon at the hotel, Tim was reunited with his parents, who thanked both SWAT Kats for saving their child's life.

"He was very brave, Mr. and Mrs. Lestor.." smiled T-bone, "Despite all that Viper did to him, Tim never gave up hope that he would be rescued, right?"

"Um, actually, I did have my doubts for a brief moment.." sighed the boy, "Especially after that creep strapped me down to that table.."

"Oh, you poor dear!" gasped Tracy, hugging her son, "Look, why don't we all go home now, I think we've had just about enough excitement in this city.."

"But mom, our vacation isn't over yet.." sighed Tim, "Weren't we supposed to go to Katalina Island tomorrow?"

"Yes dear, did you forget already?" smiled Frank.

"OH YES, how could I, the beach!" exclaimed Mrs. Lestor, who quickly ran into her bedroom to get everything ready for the trip.

"Let me guess.." grinned Razor, "She wants to get a suntan.."

"You know it.." nodded Frank. "Thanks again SWAT Kats, for everything.."

"It was our pleasure..." said T-bone, "Take care Tim, enjoy your day in the sun tomorrow.."

"Thanks a lot guys, you two are the greatest!" he exclaimed.

The End... for now. More adventures to come in the future, but for now, I'm taking a short break from writing to read other people's stories. Chow!


End file.
